Strawberry Fields
by AlessaMorgane
Summary: Sufrimiento. Una simple palabra, tan sólo una palabra. Pero más que una palabra, para Madolin Lancaster esa era una realidad, realidad en la que ella vivía. Su vida da un vuelco cuando conoce a un chico atípico, un chico genuinamente especial e incomprendido, un arrogante y poco afectivo adolescente. ¡Un verdadero caso! La historia del primer amor, no siempre es color de rosa. LxOC
1. Prólogo

¿Cuánto sufrimiento puede soportar una sola persona? ¿Cuánto dolor corporal y emocional puede soportar un cuerpo humano? ¿Cuántas sonrisas se pueden fingir en un día? ¿Cuántos secretos se pueden guardar? Preguntas que todos los días pasaban por la cabeza de aquella chica confundida, buscando con desespero una respuesta a todas ellas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que sonreír a su madre, a su hermana, a sus compañeros de la escuela, a todos los seres humanos que la rodeaban; en incontables ocasiones tuvo que fingir estar bien, adornando su pecosa cara con una sonrisa hipócrita.

_¿Cuánto más tendría que sonreír?_

También guardaba secretos, no muchos, pero sí uno que equiparaba el peso de un millón de ellos. Uno tan grande que, si era revelado, podía destruir a su familia entera. ¡Imaginen a una chica de 16 años cargando en sus hombros tamaño problema! Sentir que en sus manos esta el destino de su gente, que de su secreto depende la felicidad y tranquilidad de los que la rodean, e incluso que de ello depende la vida de un ser querido.

_¿Cuánto más tendría que callar?_

Ella sufría, sufría por esas sonrisas, por ese secreto, por esas pequeñas cosas que para cualquiera son insignificantes, pero que para ella pueden significarlo todo. Dolía muy profundo en su pecho, como una espina clavada, una espina tan pequeña que es casi invisible, al grado de no saber donde se encuentra localizada, pero que aún así sigue causando dolor. Su cuerpo también dolía, menos que su mente, pero igual dolía. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, que sus piernas cederían ante su peso dejándola tendida en el suelo. Inconsciente. Incapaz de despertar de nuevo. Los rasguños, los moretones, todo eso era un recuerdo constante de aquello que debía guardar, de aquello que la mataba de a poco.

_¿Cuánto dolor tendría que seguir soportando? Es más… ¿Podría seguir soportándolo?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Quiero aclarar que esta historia es un original de Alessa Morgane, y que todos los personajes aquí son míos (Excepto los pertenecientes a Death Note), por lo tanto queda prohibida su reproducción completa o parcial.**

**Les explico que esta historia es sobre L. Lawliet, mucho antes del caso Kira, en mi historia tiene tan sólo 17 años, pero les adelanto que tendrá una segunda parte (un segundo libro si lo quieren ver de esa manera), que se llevara a cabo en los tiempos del caso Kira. Esta historia es más para explicar la relación entre mi personaje y Lawliet.**

**Espero de verdad sea de su agrado y que la disfruten :)**

Capítulo 1.

_._

_._

_._

_I remember when I saw you for the first time, sparking like a new dime._

Despabilo su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo volver su atención a la conversación que su hermana mantenía con ella. Poco podía hacer, ya que no dejaba de pensar, sólo daba vueltas al asunto, rebobinaba una y otra vez lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sucesos que se llevaban a cabo casi todas las noches en su habitación, en la oscuridad de las sombras, en el silencio de los dormidos.

No es que disfrutara recordando esas escenas, más bien le causaban repulsión, pero algo dentro de su cerebro le jugaba bromas, y la obligaba a recordar aquello que no quería. Suspiró con pesadumbre, queriendo dejar los recuerdos de lado.

Observó a su hermana, tan alegre y radiante como siempre, con esa cabellera rubia ondeando con el viento de verano, esos ojos azules que chisporroteaban energía, y esa delicadeza que la caracterizaba al caminar. Ella creía que su hermana era hermosa, y sobre todo le parecía inteligente. Siempre fue su modelo a seguir, de verdad anhelaba un día poder llegar a ser como ella, y envidiaba esa felicidad que emanaba con cada sonrisa.

Christine era tan sólo unos años mayor, siete años para ser exactos, pero ambas chicas se llevaban de maravilla, como si los años de diferencia fuesen de cero. Por eso, solían ir juntas a casi todas partes. Ese día no fue la excepción, y al ser Christine enviada a comprar verduras al mercado local, decidió invitar a Madolin, su hermana pequeña, de 16 años.

Las dos chicas caminaban por entre los puestos de verduras, cada una con sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza. La mayor, no paraba de hablar sobre su nueva conquista, ese chico brillante y apuesto que conoció en la facultad; la menor, lo único que podía hacer era pensar y pensar una y otra vez en lo jodida que estaba su vida, en la mala suerte que ella tenía. Aunque sabía disimularlo perfectamente, ya que su hermana jamás notaba sus bucles de pensamientos depresivos.

Siempre con la sonrisa bien pegada a sus labios, pretendiendo que tan sólo era una adolescente normal, como todas las demás. Y de cierta manera lo era, ya que no sufría de problemas en la escuela, de hecho tenía bastantes amigos (falsos, pero al fin amigos), no le costaba para nada socializar con sus iguales. Era sonriente, soñadora e infantil. Lo único que la hacía diferente al resto, era ese secreto que debía guardar y proteger con su vida si era necesario.

—Madolin. ¿Estas prestando atención?

La chica se sobresaltó, percatándose que estuvo más tiempo de lo necesario pensando. Miró a su hermana, regalando una sonrisa de disculpas, ya que por ir en sus cosas poco pudo oír sobre ese chico tan especial del que su hermana no paraba de hablar.

—¡Lo siento! Hablas demasiado, Christine.

—¡Madolin! ¡Ese chico puede ser mi futuro esposo! Te agradecería prestaras atención. —Respondió malhumorada.

—Claro, claro. Apuesto que apenas le conoces, eres muy enamoradiza

La mayor quiso replicar el comentario de su hermana, pero bien sabía que era verdad. Joseph era el quinto chico en el mes del que ella se sentía perdidamente enamorada. Christine refunfuñó algo que sólo ella podía entender, molesta porque la pequeña tenía razón.

—Voy por los tomates. —Contestó en cambio, queriendo dejar de lado la conversación sobre su nuevo amor Joseph.

Madolin movió la cabeza asintiendo, pero negándose a acompañarla, los pies ya le dolían de tanto caminar, por lo que decidió esperarla en el puesto de las frutas. Observaba sin prestar mucha atención a los transeúntes, que acalorados y de mal humor, trataban de encontrar lo necesario para mantener llena la despensa. La mayoría amas de casa, o criadas tal vez. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener servidumbre, ya que verdaderamente le molestaba tener que acompañar a su hermana al mercado local. No porque Christine no fuera de su agrado, más bien porque temía encontrarse a un compañero de su escuela en ese lugar, y además era demasiado perezosa, a esas horas del día prefería estar encerrada en su habitación viendo una película cliché americana o en alguna cafetería con Cindy, su mejor amiga.

Resoplo aburrida, deseando que la vida tuviese un control remoto, y poder así adelantar las escenas tediosas, ¡Que maravilloso sería un aparato como ese! Podría usarlo también para adelantar las noches, o para simplemente omitir esas escenas.

Fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con un hombre mayor y un chico, aparentemente de su edad. Claramente no fue el hombre mayor quien llamó su atención, y ciertamente, tampoco lo hizo el atractivo del chico. Si Madolin hubiese tenido que decidir si ese chico era digno de su atención, su respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no. No era guapo, al menos para los estándares de belleza de Madolin, de hecho, parecía un chico torpe.

Si su atención se posó en ese joven, fue por la peculiaridad del mismo, por la rara sensación de extrañeza que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tenía el aspecto del típico chico que suele ser molestado por los bravucones de su colegio. Su espesa cabellera era negra y despeinada, le llegaba por debajo de la nuca y también le cubría parte de los ojos; sus cuencas estaban rodeados de un profundo negro, unas ojeras muy marcadas para una persona tan joven, pensó Madolin.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir ese chico, pues a juzgar por esas bolsas negras que lo adornaban, parecía llevar semanas sin hacerlo. Tal vez sólo era el efecto contrastante con su piel, que era blanca, pero un blanco pálido, como el papel o la leche, nívea, casi traslúcida. Madolin observó su propio brazo, comparando su blancura con la del chico que fácilmente le ganaba, y por mucho cabe aclarar.

Esa palidez, ese cabello negro azabache y que a pesar de estar despeinado lucía lustroso, esas ojeras prominentes, todo eso le daba un aspecto misterioso.

Vestía con simpleza, unos jeans holgados y una camiseta manga larga de color negro, nada excepcional. Era delgado, y pudo notar que el joven caminaba encorvado, como si llevase en su espalda un gran peso, tan grande como el de ella. Sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y su paso era lento y pasmoso.

El hombre que lo acompañaba no era muy diferente a los hombres mayores de Winchester. Nada raro en él. Un viejo bien vestido y con algunas canas en su cabello. Parecía ser alguien adinerado, a juzgar por su apariencia. Tuvo curiosidad, le parecía extraño que —según sus conjeturas— siendo el chico una persona de dinero, anduviera por la vida vestido de esa forma.

La joven, prestó más atención a ese chico tan peculiar, detallando con cuidado las facciones de su rostro. Sonrió, pues le recordó al rostro de un niño pequeño, con esos rasgos delicados e infantiles que sólo se pueden apreciar en los chiquillos. Sus ojos eran grandes, estaban bien abiertos, como apreciando todo lo que observaba a su alrededor; su nariz era bonita, respingada y fina, como diseñada por un escultor; sus labios estaban tan pálidos como su piel, y estaban ligeramente hinchados, lucían apetecibles ante la vista de Madolin.

La joven suspiró, añorando poder cruzar palabra con ese chico que aunque no era su prototipo de hombre ideal, lograba causarle ciertas cosas que ni ella misma podía entender. No era como lo que le causaba Cody, pues ese chico rubio siempre sería su amor platónico, era algo así como la curiosidad. Jamás había visto a ese chico, y le parecía extraño encontrarse con alguien tan peculiar, tan diferente al adolescente estereotipado.

_"Con la ropa adecuada y un buen corte de pelo, ese chico sería realmente guapo"_ Pensó.

A la joven no le importo ganarse miradas de curiosidad, sólo sabía que no podía apartar la mirada de él. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por ser discreta, poco le importaba si el joven la descubría mirándole. Al fin que ni siquiera lo conocía, y las posibilidades de volverlo a ver era prácticamente nulas.

Madolin siempre fue del tipo de personas que disfrutaba de observar, podía pasar horas y horas observando algo que le maravillara. El chico, no era alguien excepcional mente guapo, pero había algo en él que lograba llamar su atención, como si fuese un tipo de misterio o acertijo que debía resolver.

Es como si fuese en su propio mundo, sin reparar en las personas que lo rodeaban. Absorto en sus pensamientos, parecía no importarle nada. Con la mirada perdida, ausente, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, lejos del mercado de Winchester. La curiosidad en el cuerpo de la joven aumento, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese tan extraño chico. No era un chico común, y eso pudo saberlo desde que lo vio, parecía ser diferente, y no sólo aparentaba serlo, Madolin estaba segura que realmente lo era. Ella, en su corta vida, había conocido a un par de chicos en su colegio que proclamaban incomprensión y diferencia, pero ahora que observaba al de los cabellos azabache, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros no eran más que unos farsantes.

De repente, se preguntó si el extraño joven estaba consciente de su atractivo, y de ser así ¿Por qué parecía importarle tan poco el como lucía? ¡Los cordones de sus deportivas ni siquiera estaban bien atadas! Lo más normal en un chico adolescente es preocuparse por verse bien, ya saben, para atraer al sexo opuesto, para ser popular. Pero algo le quedó claro a la pelirroja, ese chico no era normal.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el joven la mirase, que al menos por un segundo notara su existencia, pero nunca sucedió. Estaba sumergido en su propio mar de ideas, dejando de lado al mundo real, navegando en aguas imaginarias.

—Mírame —Dijo en un susurro, esperando que el viento llevase el sonido de su voz hasta los oídos del joven— Por favor, mírame.

Pero él no la miro, ni siquiera por accidente giró su cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba. Simplemente pasó de largo, dejando insatisfecha a la pelirroja, e incluso un poco molesta. ¿Por qué le importaba de esa manera que ese chico raro la mirase? No era más que un extraño espécimen de la naturaleza, no debía importarle si pasaba de ella.

_"¡Que idiota! Ni siquiera eres guapo, ¿Lo sabías?"_ Pensó. Más sin embargo, el sentimiento de vacío perduró en ella hasta que la silueta de ese joven desapareció por completo de su vista.

Una mano que se posaba en su hombro la hizo dar un respingo, asustada, pues no se esperaba contacto físico. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ya ni recordaba que había ido con su hermana al mercado, la había olvidado por completo. El mundo entero se desvaneció para Madolin en el momento que le vio, no había nadie a su alrededor, sólo existía él y nada más él.

La curiosidad que minutos antes había sentido por ese joven desapareció, transformándose en coraje. Pero más que estar enojada con ese chico se sentía enojada con ella misma, por permitirse sentir esas cosas tontas y ridículas por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Él no era Cody! Y de quien ella estaba perdidamente enamorada era de Cody, de nadie más.

Miró a su hermana con mala cara, expresando su molestia en las delicadas facciones de su rostro.

—¡Vaya! Te llevo toda una vida comprar esos tomates —ironizó— Ya me convertí en una anciana.

Christine dejó salir una risita, sin el menor de los arrepentimientos por la tardanza, conversar con el guapísimo chico que se encontró mientras compraba las verduras bien había valido la pena. Claro que a Madolin no le hizo mucha gracia la actitud despreocupada de su hermana, ya se encontraba lo bastante molesta como para que Christine llegará con sus sonrisitas pícaras.

—No exageres, no he tardado tanto. Y a ti ¿qué mosca te pico?

—Nada —Se puso de pie— ¿Nos vamos? Mamá debe estar impaciente, jamás demoramos tanto. Espero tengas una buena excusa, Christine.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermana mayor, la joven comenzó su camino en dirección a su hogar, impaciente por salir de ese barullo de personas. Queriendo alejar de su cabeza la imagen de cierto chico de cabellos azabache. Sus planes eran llegar a casa y desde su computadora portátil observar fotografías de Cody, así pasaría el rato amargo y se sacaría de la mente al raro espécimen de adolescente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas de su hogar, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, y no había nada más horroroso para Madolin que la noche. Cuando el manto estrellado los cubría con su magnificencia, cuando ya todos dormían, ella debía permanecer despierta, soportando el suplicio del infierno en la tierra. Desanimada, subió a su habitación, esperando lo inevitable, aunque con la esperanza de que esa noche nada pasara. Debía pensar en Cody, en él y sólo en él, lo haría hasta quedarse dormida, y así olvidaría la imagen del joven peculiar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**No suelo dejar notas de autor al inicio de un capítulo, pero esta ocasión me ha parecido necesario, debido a que este capítulo contiene un tema fuerte no apto para personas sensibles o de fácil ofensa, no lo toco de manera explicita, pero de igual manera sé que puede llegar a incomodar. Me ha parecido necesario incluir esa escena en la historia porque así podremos entender mejor a Madolin, ya que es parte de su vida. Dejo a su criterio si quieren leer este capítulo. Igual les informo que ese tema no es la trama principal, y que tampoco volverá a tocarse, no al menos en un futuro cercano. De antemano gracias a los que decidieron si leer el capítulo.**

_Capítulo 2._

.

.

.

_Sometimes you find love where you least imagine._

Un copioso plato con hot cakes fue puesto delante de Madolin, que aun no acababa de despertar del todo, y ver tanta comida junta le causo nauseas. Odiaba que su madre la obligará a desayunar grandes cantidades de comida, como si jamás fuese a probar bocado de nuevo. Con resignación, se llevó un pedazo de alimento a la boca, deseando que su madre se distrajera para poder deshacerse de la comida restante.

Sus planes se vieron frustrados por la figura que apareció por la puerta del comedor. Un hombre imponente, que intimidaba con tan sólo la mirada, autoritario sin más, la persona encargada de poner orden en la casa: su padre. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa a su hija menor, una sonrisa que cualquier padre amoroso le dedicaría a su pequeña hija, no había nada raro en eso, al menos no en la sonrisa. Madolin, un poco exaltada, se acomodo mejor en su silla y devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa al hombre, que ya se estaba acomodando justo al lado de su madre.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche, princesa? Hoy luces con mejor cara, parece que dormiste mejor.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Quiso saber Madolin, aunque claro no externo sus pensamientos, simplemente se limitó a asentir, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de lanzarle el café hirviendo en la cara. Poco apetito tenía cuando bajo a desayunar, pero ahora sus ganas de comer eran nulas. Alguna excusa tenía que inventar para dejar el desayuno, si ingería otro bocado terminaría por vomitarlo todo gracias al coraje. "¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico?" Se preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Christine?

Al lado de su hermana, los desayunos familiares se volvían menos insoportables para ella, pero esa mañana la rubia no bajo a desayunar. Algo extraño en ella, ya que veía de manera religiosa el cumplir con su rutina, y no había fuerza en este mundo capaz de obligar a Christine a dejar de lado su aburrido habito. Ahora, Madolin tenía que soportar completamente sola la melosidad de sus padres, absteniéndose de subir la mirada y encontrar una escena poco atractiva para sus ojos.

—Tenía una entrevista de trabajo —contestó el padre—, ya era hora de que aportará algo de dinero.

¿Entrevista de trabajo? ¿Había entendido bien? Madolin quiso salir corriendo e impedir que su hermana asistiera a esa entrevista. ¡No podía abandonarla de esa manera! Ahora, con su hermana trabajando, ella tendría que soportar siempre sola las comidas familiares, y además estaría siempre a merced de ese demonio. Sintió deseos de llorar.

Aturdida por la noticia que acaba de recibir, se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se encaminó de manera rápida a su habitación. No le importó dejar su desayuno a medio comer. Estaba molesta, muy enojada con su hermana por dejarla sola. Ya le reclamaría, y si era necesario la obligaría a dejar ese trabajo. Aunque, si corría con suerte, su hermana no sería contratada en ese lugar, cualquiera que fuese. Imploro a todos los dioses existentes que así fuera, de verdad le aterraba tener que estar sin el apoyo de su hermana en esa casa.

Con el semblante más taciturno que había tenido en su corta vida, comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme del colegio. Una fea falda plisada de color azul marino, con una camisola blanca y un blazer gris. Casi sentía que se vestía para ir al reformatorio, además el uniforme no le sentaba de maravilla, la hacía lucir fea y desproporcionada.

Ya con los ánimos por los suelos, sintiéndose más desdichada de lo normal, emprendió camino al reclusorio que llamaban escuela. Ese día, en especifico, no le apetecía hacer nada. Quería solamente llegar a su salón de clases, acomodarse en su pupitre y olvidarse del mundo entero pensando en cualquier tontería. Lo único que hacía que la escuela valiese la pena era Cody, ya que con sólo verlo se sentía feliz, y aunque no le hablase, podía sentir un cariño hacía ese chico rubio de azules ojos.

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su enamorado con los ojos, necesitaba verlo para sentirse mejor. Admirar la belleza, era algo que sin duda la animaba, y esa mañana más que nada necesitaba ánimos. Poca suerte tuvo, ya que entre los pasillos del colegio no se encontraba, probablemente estaría con su novia, y de sólo imaginarlo Madolin sintió retortijones.

De peor ánimo, se encaminó a su salón de clase, deseando que ese control remoto de verdad pudiese existir, de ser así, siempre adelantaría las horas de escuela. Se acomodó en su pupitre habitual, y recargo la barbilla en una de sus manos apoyadas en la butaca. Su cara denotaba desinterés total, esa mañana no se sentía ella misma, no era la chica gritona e impresionable que solía ser siempre. "¿Estaré madurando?" analizaba la posibilidad en su mente. Pero, más que madurar, se encontraba así por la noticia de que su hermana ya no pasaría tanto tiempo en casa, y por imaginar a Cody besuqueandose con Violet, su novia.

—¡Te ves terrible! —Exclamó Cindy apenas entrando al salón— ¿Has dormido bien?

La chica de cabellos rizados se acomodo en el pupitre libre que se encontraba a lado de Madolin, sin dejar de mirarla, de su mochila sacó un libro y lo acomodo en la butaca.

—¿Gracias? —suspiró— Si, he dormido bien.

Cindy la miró inquisidora. —No te pega el mentir, Madolin. ¿Otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla?

Rodó los ojos. Madolin sabía perfectamente que, si alguien la conocía, esa era Cindy. Pero aun así, no se atrevía a revelarle el mayor de sus secretos, y se excusaba diciendo que se trataban de pesadillas, que por esa razón algunas noches no podía dormir correctamente. Aunque, no tenía mucha diferencia a una pesadilla; así como se puede soñar despierto, también se pueden tener pesadillas despierto.

—No, no tuve pesadillas. Sólo… es que es que estoy un poco cansada.

Cindy no se trago la excusa de su amiga, que parecía no tener talento alguno para el arte de la mentira. Madolin siempre fue un claro manantial, nada era posible ocultarse detrás de ella. O eso pensaba Cindy respecto a su mejor amiga, porque cuando Madolin quería ocultar algo, lo hacía de maravilla.

La chica de cabello rizados no quiso insistir más, algo molesta y herida por la poca confianza que su amiga parecía tenerle. En cambio, se acomodó de manera correcta en su pupitre, ignorando a la pelirroja. Madolin clavó sus ojos esmeralda en la fisonomía de su amiga, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no poder contarle realmente lo que le sucedía.

—Lo siento, Cindy. —Susurro Madolin.

La chica apenas la miró de soslayo, indignada se negó a girar la cabeza. Ella creía que, por los años de amistad que llevaban, al menos se merecía un poco de sinceridad, ya que ella siempre le ha hablado con la verdad a su pelirroja amiga. Lo que Cindy no entendía era que el secreto que guardaba Madolin era muy grande, muy difícil de contar, porque además era vergonzoso.

Después de la pequeña diferencia entre las amigas, ninguna de las dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra en lo que resto del día. Madolin no podía sentirse más abandonada que nunca, pues ahora su hermana tendría un trabajo y su mejor amiga se rehusaba a hablarle por su falta de sinceridad. "¿Qué pasaría si le cuento la verdad?" Se preguntó la pelirroja mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, "Seguramente nada bueno". Ella sabía que, cualquier persona que se enterara de su secreto llamaría sin pensarlo a la policía. Lo que menos quería era que terceros se viesen involucrados, mucho menos su madre.

Caminaba por las desoladas calles de Winchester, pues a esas horas del día la gente aún estaba en sus trabajos, sólo podían verse unos cuantos estudiantes que al igual que ella ansiaban llegar a sus hogares. El aire comenzaba a refrescar, pues el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca. Su pálida piel se volvía rojiza en el área de sus mofletes gracias al frío viento que calaba hasta los huesos. A pesar de lo helado que puede llegar a ser Winchester en invierno, era la época del año que ella más disfrutaba, en esos tiempos todo era alegría, con la navidad se podían olvidar los malos ratos. Por ello, añoraba que el invierno llegará de una vez por todas, para así olvidar un poco lo mal que la pasaba.

Cuando entró por fin a su hogar, pudo ver que el bolso de su madre no se encontraba en el perchero, lo que significaba que no estaba en casa. Al principio le pareció normal y siguió con su camino hacía la cocina, pero después, como baldazo de agua helada, a su mente llegó la posibilidad de que la casa no estuviese completamente sola.

Se detuvo de golpe, dejando caer al piso la mochila que llevaba colgada en los hombros, comenzó a sentirse aterrada; sabía perfectamente que si no se encontraba completamente sola algo sucedería, el demonio no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, imaginando todo lo que podría pasarle si él se encontraba en casa. Quiso llorar. Odió más que nunca a Christine por dejarla sola ahora que la necesitaba.

"Tal vez Christine ya esta en casa". Quiso pensar la joven.

Armándose de valor, decidió llamar a su hermana con un grito, arriesgandose a ser escuchada por él. Aún podía escapar, podía salir de casa e ir casa de Cindy, pero descarto la idea al recordar que estaba enojada con ella. No tenía otra opción, debía llamar a su hermana.

—¡Christine, ¿Estas en casa?!

Silencio fue su respuesta, lo que la alivio un poco, al menos tampoco él se encontraba en casa. Con más seguridad siguió su camino a la cocina, pensando en el delicioso sandwich que tenía pensado degustar.

Cualquiera en el lugar de Madolin ya se hubiese derrumbado, pero ella se había prometido ser fuerte, no por ella, sino por su madre, que desde hace un tiempo fue diagnosticada con problemas cardiovasculares. La mujer ya había sufrido un infarto al miocardio, por lo que debía mantener extremas precauciones para con su salud. Madolin sabía que una noticia como la que ella guardaba mataría a su madre. Por ella, más que nada, es por lo que debía ser fuerte, por ella soportaba el suplicio al que cada noche era sometida. Por su madre lo soportaría todo.

Con parsimonia comenzó a preparar su sandwich, pensando en cómo sería su vida si su padre jamás hubiera regresado. Recordó aquel día en el que lo vio llegar, cruzando el umbral de la puerta con esa sonrisa bonachona que es capaz de derretir a cualquiera. David era un hombre guapo, demasiado apuesto para su edad, por ello su madre se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, y a pesar de que el hombre le fue infiel y que vivió por nueve años con otra familia, su madre lo perdonó y le permitió regresar a casa.

La pelirroja, sin duda, se encontró feliz al saber que su padre volvería a vivir con ellas; su hermana, por otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo con el regreso de su padre, ya que ella estaba más grande y podía entender perfectamente el grado de dificultad de la situación.

Madolin se arrepentía de no haber apoyado a su hermana cuando esta le pidió a su madre que no dejará que David volviera, pero ella, siendo tan pequeña, veía como algo maravilloso volver a tener a su padre al lado.

Soltó una risita carente de emoción ante tales pensamientos, diciendose que ya era demasiado tarde, que ya nada podía hacer para que David se fuese de su hogar, incluso Christine ya lo había aceptado. Todos en esa casa miraban a su padre con profundo respeto y cariño. "Que bazofia" pensó la chica.

Arrastrando los pies, camino hasta llegar al sofá para poder tirarse en el. Ahora que estaba sola, quería aprovechar del silencio que albergaba la casa, quería ser una adolescente normal que mira programas televisivos estupidos, y justamente eso es lo que haría. Descansaría un poco de la ajetreada vida familiar que llevaba, olvidándose por un momento de los malos ratos.

Estaba apunto de encender el televisor cuando la puerta principal hizo ese chirrido que hace al abrirse; Madolin volvió a paralizarse, rogando que no fuese David quien llegaba. Por el umbral del living apareció Christine, con una de esas radiantes sonrisas en su rostro. Estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo, sus ojos azules dejaban entre ver que su día había sido maravilloso. Madolin la miró con cierta tirria, dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra. Una actuación bastante infantil de su parte, pero al fin y al cabo así era la pelirroja, una jovencita infantil y berrinchuda.

—¡Madolin! Que bueno que te encuentro en casa. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, me ha ido muy bien en la entrevista ¿Sabes? Estoy casi segura que me cogen —la rubia dio un par de palmaditas de la emoción—, y además fui a comer con Joseph. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El chico más guapo de mi clase me invitó a comer!

Madolin quiso golpearla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz cuando estaba a punto de abandonarla? Dedicándole una mirada de enojo a su hermana mayor, se puso de pie y sin decir nada subió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Aun después de azotar la puerta, podía escuchar a su hermana llamándole, pidiéndole que dejara de ser tan infantil y que bajará en ese mismo instante. La pelirroja ignoró los gritos de la mayor, decidida a castigarla por ser tan desconsiderada con ella.

¿Es que acaso nadie podía entenderla? Ella necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de su hermana, porque sin ella podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento, y no podía hacerlo, no podía por su madre. Con las lágrimas acumulandose en sus cuencas esmeralda, se dejó en caer en su cama, ahogando las ganas de llorar por la desesperación de sentirse tan sola, tan vacía. Así poco a poco se fueron cerrando, vencidos por el sueño que se apoderaba de su frágil cuerpo; cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban una imagen aparecía: su madre, Christine, Cindy y por último, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo rindiéndose ante morfeo, apareció la imagen del chico desaliñado y torpe del mercado.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose fue lo que la sacó de aquel sueño, al principio, por estar todavía adormilada, no pudo asimilar lo que pasaba, pero al ver esa silueta entrar a su habitación se despabiló por completo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Asustada, se hizo ovillo en una esquina de su cama, rogando porque esa noche no le hiciese nada, pero ella sabía que no sería así; estaba decidido a hacerlo. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, se sentó justo frente a ella y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que parecían ser bondadosas, que ella tanto odiaba. Iba a suceder, y por más que ella luchara para evitarlo él terminaría sometiéndola.

—Por favor… por favor… no lo hagas —imploro Madolin en un susurro.

Las súplicas de la chica sólo hicieron ensanchar la sonrisa del hombre, le causaba gracia que aun sabiendo que lo haría y que después de tantos años, la joven pensara que podía detenerlo con tan sólo unas palabras. Él no pararía nunca, era como un vicio, como una necesidad que debía satisfacer para no volverse loco.

Madolin le parecía tan frágil, tan delicada; él adoraba recorrer y acariciar cada parte de piel tersa y pálida de la joven, le parecía de porcelana. Adoraba esos labios rojizos y voluptuosos, y esas pecas que le cubrían las mejillas y la nariz. El creía que Madolin era una niña tan tierna, tan inocente, y adoraba robarle esa inocencia, disfrutaba con locura sentirla, sentirse dentro de ella. Lo hacía sentir joven de nuevo, lo volvía a la vida, le regresaba vitalidad. Madolin era su fuente de la eterna juventud, su propia hija, sangre de su sangre.

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar en silencio, intentando removerse, consiguiendo sólo que su padre la golpeara. Ahogaba los gritos de dolor mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Cómo nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en esa habitación casi todas las noches? Madolin cerraba los ojos, dejando que su mente se desprendiera de su cuerpo, para así sentir menos el dolor, el asco, la repugnancia. Es como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo en esos momentos, y así poder mantener la cordura de la joven a salvo. Simplemente se desconectaba. Ya no era Madolin la que se encontraba tirada en la cama con ese hombre sobre ella, era sólo su cuerpo, pero ella no estaba más ahí. Su mente se iba de viaje a los lugares más bonitos del planeta. Viajaba por las playas que siempre quiso conocer, de vez en cuando también visitaba Disneyland, recorría cada rincón del globo terráqueo con sólo su imaginación. Y esa noche, su mente la llevó a un lugar que ella conocía muy bien: el mercado al aire libre de Winchester.

En su cabeza recreó la escena de nuevo, los puestos de frutas y verduras aparecieron ante ella, con toda la gente que ahí se encontraba. Un chico de aspecto perdido la hizo olvidar el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, y por un momento creyó que esa fantasía era parte de la realidad, pensó que de verdad estaba viendo de nuevo al chico de piel cadavérica y cabello azabache. Entonces lo vió a los ojos, y un hermoso gris la hipnotizó. Le pareció raro, ya que en el mercado jamás pudo ver el color de sus ojos, ¿Realmente los tendría grises, o sólo serían estragos de su imaginación? Poco importaba, en realidad nada importaba. Sólo se dedicó a observar a ese chico raro que tan fascinante le parecía. No era Cody, tampoco era tan guapo como él, pero ese chico tenía algo que ni el más guapo del mundo podría tener: personalidad hechizante.

Sintió su cuerpo más liviano, entonces supo que todo había terminado por esa noche. Abrió los ojos, desapareciendo al chico extraño de su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad una vez más. Tomó las cobijas y se cubrió completamente con ellas, acurrucandose de nuevo en una esquina de la cama. Dejando lágrimas recorrerle todo el rostro, lágrimas de dolor, de vergüenza, de completa miseria.

—Mi niña, ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? —Preguntó el padre mientras le acariciaba una mejilla— ¿Lo sabes?

¡Lo odiaba con todas su fuerzas! En más de una ocasión llegó a pensar en que lo mataría con sus propias manos de ser necesario. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¡Era su padre! Su papel como tal sería quererla, protegerla de las cosas que él le hacía. Sollozó con más fuerza, haciendo reír a su progenitor que ya se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Cuando así lo hubo hecho, la joven se levantó de un salto de su cama, dirigiéndose a su baño personal. Una vez dentro, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con desespero, casi arrancandola de su cuerpo. Una vez desnuda, se metió bajo la ducha, dejando que las finas gotitas de agua borraran todo indicio de maldad, todo el morbo y el pecado que había en ella. Sin dejar de llorar, busco desesperada un estropajo de alambre que su madre utilizaba para la limpieza, pero que ella utilizaba para borrar todo rastro de ese hombre. Se tallaba con fuerza, causando laceraciones en su piel, pero no le importaba, sólo quería borrarlo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Dijo Madolin entre sollozos, queriendo encontrar una explicación para el amor desviado que su padre sentía por ella— ¡Te odio! ¡Ojala te mueras!

Pasó más de una hora bajo el agua, queriendo eliminar todo rastro de él, llorando como una niña pequeña. A pesar de que ya desde hace tantos años lo hacía, jamás podría acostumbrarse a tal monstruosidad. ¿Cómo un ser humano podía ser tan ruin, tan despreciable? ¡El mundo estaba podrido!

Salió de la ducha sin expresión alguna en su rostro, una vez más una parte de ella fue asesinada, poco a poco iba matando la esencia de Madolin. Pronto, ya no quedaría nada de ella, se convertiría en un ente gris, sin vida, sin sonrisa. Se quedó parada al borde de su cama, observando con asco las sábanas revueltas por la lucha de hace unos momentos.

Los deseos de dormir se desvanecieron de su cuerpo, no quería hacerlo, no en esa cama. Las lágrimas habían cesado, pero la rabia y la tristeza seguían latentes, esperando cualquier estímulo para despertar. En ese momento, una simple mirada de su hermana o una reprimenda de su madre hubiese bastado para hacerla llorar a mares, o por lo contrario, para hacerla estallar como una bomba de tiempo.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, cogió uno de sus cojines y se encamino a la habitación de Christine, no quería tener que pasar lo que restaba de la noche sola. Con pasos sigilosos, intentando no despertar a su madre, camino por el largo pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas de las tres habitaciones. Reconoció la de su hermana de inmediato, una puerta de madera pintada de blanco con varios stickers en ella. Tantas noches había pasado ahí, al lado de su hermana mayor, acurrucada junto al cálido cuerpo de Christine. Sabía que su hermana no podría brindarle seguridad, pero sí podía reconfortarla, hacerla sentir mejor después de una fatídica noche.

A pesar de que seguía bastante molesta con ella, se acomodó a su lado, despertando sin querer a la rubia. Los enormes ojos azules de Christine se abrieron sorprendidos, pues lo que menos esperaba ver a tales horas de la madrugada era a una mojada Madolin metiéndose en su cama. La chica se frotó los ojos, por si se trataba de algún tipo de sueño, pero la pelirroja seguía ahí, mirándola con cara de suplica.

—¿Madolin, que ocurre? —Preguntó incorporándose, quedando recargada en la enorme cabecera de madera caoba.

—He tenido una pesadilla. ¿Me dejas pasar la noche contigo?

—C-claro que si, no tienes ni que pedirlo, lo sabes.

Madolin se metió bajo las cobijas, arropandose con ellas, mientras su hermana aun la miraba con cierto asombro. Le parecía extraño que después de la rabieta que se montó esa tarde fuese ella la primera en buscarla. En casi todas las ocasiones que las hermanas peleaban, era siempre Christine quien debía disculparse primero, ya que podría volverse anciana esperando a que Madolin lo hiciese. No es que la menor fuese orgullosa, más bien era infantil e inmadura.

—Lo siento, siento haberte ignorado esta tarde.

La rubia clavó sus orbes azules en la cabeza pelirroja de su hermana, mirándola con ternura. Aunque no se explicaba del todo el porqué de la molestia de su hermana, una idea tenía. Siempre fueron muy unidas, y el que ella se fuese a trabajar amenazaba el mundo de confort de Madolin; ese era el motivo que Christine pensaba, no en vano había estudiado psicología.

La mayor comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos de su hermana pequeña, tratando de hacerle sentir que jamás la abandonaría, que a pesar de que ella estuviese trabajando, no dejaría de estar siempre a su lado. Madolin cerró sus ojos, ocultando el color esmeralda de estos, dejándose consentir por Christine. Quería mucho a su hermana mayor, y en esos momentos se sintió estúpida por haberse enfadado de esa manera. Estaba consciente de que algún día su hermana tendría que trabajar, que algún día conseguiría un novio para después casarse y formar su propia familia, estaba consciente de que no siempre la tendría a su lado.

—No tienes porque disculparte, bruja. ¿Sabes? El que ahora tenga un trabajo no quiere decir que no pasemos tiempo juntas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo has conseguido? —Preguntó la menor, con cierta desilusión en el tono de su voz.

—¡Si! Esta tarde me han hablado, lo que quiere decir que les he encantado, tan sólo esta mañana tuve la entrevista. ¿No es genial?

Sonrió forzadamente. —Lo es, Christine.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de mi nuevo empleo?

Madolin elevó su mirada al techo, negando con la cabeza en manera de respuesta. ¿Qué podía haber de bueno en un trabajo? Ni siquiera quiso contestar, sólo se quedó quieta, mirando las estrellas fosforescentes que se encontraban pegadas en cielo raso. Esas estrellas que la habían acompañado en las noches de fantasia que vivía con su hermana. Siempre jugaba a ser la princesa de algún planeta lejano, con todo un séquito de hombrecitos verdes sirviendole solo a ella. Libre en el cosmos, muy diferente a la realidad.

—¡Lo mejor es que podrás ir a visitarme después de la escuela! Hay muchos niños, estoy segura que podrás hacer amistad con un par de ellos.

—¿Trabajaras en una escuela?

—No, trabajaré en un orfanato —hubo un corto silencio—, en Wammy's House.

Madolin dejó de apreciar las brillantes estrellas de plástico para observar a su hermana. Los orfanatos siempre le han dado mala espina, pues gracias a los programas televisivos imaginaba que la estancia en un lugar de esos era un completo infierno. Jamás, en sus cortos 16 años, había visto alguna película donde los niños huérfanos fuesen felices. Además, la Wammy's House tenía un aspecto aterrador, ese edificio de arquitectura victoriana parecía el escenario perfecto para la más aterradora de las pesadillas.

—¿La Wammy's House? Ese lugar me asusta, no pienso visitarte ahí.

—Como sea, la invitación sigue en pie, puedes ir cuando quieras.

Christine beso la frente de su hermana, avisandole que ya era hora de dormir. Madolin se giró, quedando recostada sobre su costado derecho, dando la espalda a la rubia. Con fuerza, abrazó uno de los muñecos de felpa que Christine solía acomodar en su cama, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar una vez más. Quiso pensar en que todo mejoraría, que las noches de suplicio acabarían, que su padre la trataría como se debe tratar a una hija, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Poco a poco, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

La campana para la siguiente clase la sacó de su ensimismamiento, trayendola de vuelta a la cruda realidad estudiantil. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el salón de clase, percatándose de que todos sus compañeros se disponían a salir. A la primera persona que vio atravesar la puerta fue a Cindy, su amiga seguía bastante molesta con ella, y ese era el tercer día en que no le dirigía siquiera la mirada.

Suspiró con pesadez, decidida a tragarse su orgullo una vez más, como hace dos noches lo hizo con Christine. Se puso de pie y cogió su mochila colgando los tirantes en sus delgados hombros, pensando en cuales serían las palabras perfectas para disculparse. Iba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico le obstruía el paso, y no cualquier chico, era el chico de ojos azul cielo y de cabello color trigo: Cody.

Sus cuerpos colisionaron no muy fuerte, pero sí lo bastante para causarle dolor a la chica. Lentamente, con algo de temor, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ese rostro de facciones masculinas y ojos de ángel. Sintió como todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso carmesí, y sus labios temblaron por los nervios.

Cody la miraba expectante, con una ceja arqueada, esperando una disculpa por parte de la pelirroja. Pero la chica, estaba demasiado embobada admirando la belleza que ni siquiera recordaba el choque anterior. ¡¿Cómo podía un simple chico ser tan perfecto?! Al menos claro, antes los ojos de Madolin.

Para ella, Cody era una especie de Adonis, todo un dios griego. Le encantaba observarlo siempre que tenía la oportunidad, no desaprovechaba ningún ocasión, pero ese momento, precisamente, no era el más indicado para apreciar la belleza. Los ojos azules del joven la escrutaban sin pena, pensando que la chica se trataba solamente de otra admiradora más, una de tantas que tenía en el colegio. Sin decirle nada, Cody se alejó del lugar, conversando unas cuantas sandeces con los chicos que siempre lo acompañaban a todos lados.

Regresó a la realidad cuando vio la espalda del chico alejarse, entonces toda la vergüenza que no sintió momentos antes la invadió de lleno, haciendola sentir la chica más torpe de todo Winchester. ¡Quería desaparecer justo en ese momento! Seguramente, ahora Cody pensaría que ella era retrasada o que padecía algún tipo de problema. Con miedo, bajo la mirada a sus pies, para después subirla lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Sus zapatos negros tenían unas cuantas manchas de lodo seco, sus calcetines estaban mal doblados, y sus rodillas tenían algunas costras recientes; la falda escolar le quedaba por unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, pero no la hacía lucir sexy, a pesar de que su cuerpo era bonito; la camisola blanca estaba arrugada y olvido llevar el blazer para camuflar que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de plancharla. ¡Ese día era un completo desastre! Y no es que se esmerara mucho en lucir espectacular, pero al menos solía ir más presentable. Cody la había visto en sus peores condiciones, ahora menos que nunca se fijaría en ella.

Con los mofletes aun rojos de vergüenza, siguió su camino por el pasillo, buscando con la mirada a Cindy, pero muy pendiente del camino para no tener que volver a chocar con otra persona. A lo lejos, junto a la entrada de los sanitarios, vio la cabeza castaña y llena de rizos de su amiga; se encontraba con otras chicas, hablando y sonriendo como si nada le afectara. Madolin se sintió traicionada por un momento, pero quiso consolarse pensando que sólo lo hacía porque Cindy estaba enojada con ella.

Con paso precavido se acercó a ellas, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez el discurso de disculpas que tenía pensado recitarle a Cindy. Quería de vuelta a su amiga, aunque esos días en que no se hablaron no estuvo del todo sola pues se llevaba bien con otras compañeras, pero ninguna de ellas era como Cindy, completamente especial, la única en la que podía confiar plenamente, su mejor amiga.

Las dos chicas que acompañaban a Cindy se giraron a verla, ambas le sonrieron por mera cortesía. La castaña ni siquiera se inmuto, fingía observar su teléfono móvil, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Cindy, ¿Podemos hablar?

Las dos chicas, entendiendo lo que sucedía, se alejaron, dejando solas al par de amigas.

—¿Serás sincera esta vez ó piensas decirme otra mentira?

—Lo siento, Cindy. ¡Pero jamás te he mentido! —suspiró— Te lo juro, de verdad.

Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por esas palabras, porque en más de una ocasión le había mentido a su mejor amiga, pero se convencía siempre de que lo hacía por una muy buena razón: para no dañar a su madre.

—Esta bien. Yo también me disculpo por haber sido tan dura, exagere un poquito.

—No, te entiendo. Yo me sentiría de la misma manera si pensará que no me eres sincera, creo.

La castaña esbozo una de esas sonrisas que en tantas ocasiones dieron consuelo a Madolin, ahora que las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre ellas, la pelirroja sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Las dos, riendo y poniéndose al día, caminaron hacía su próxima clase.

El resto del día transcurrió como de costumbre, al menos en lo relacionado con Cindy. Por la vergüenza del tropezón con Cody, Madolin no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de evitar encontrarse con él. Eso, de cierta manera, le molestaba, ya que no había otra cosa en este mundo que disfrutara más que admirar la belleza de Cody, pero prefería abstenerse del deleite visual que a sufrir otra vergüenza más.

Cuando las clases acabaron, ambas amigas se encaminaron a la salida, conversando sobre lo odiosa que era la Profesora de Historia.

—… Debería conseguirse una vida social —Cindy rió, y después de una pausa continuó—, Hablando de vida social, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a The Forte Tearooms? Hace mucho no nos pasamos por ahí.

—¡Me encantaría! Pero he quedado con Christine, le he dicho que hoy la visitaría en su _nuevo trabajo _—dijo con cierta sorna en su voz.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuando Christine tiene un trabajo?

—Desde hace un par de días, y a que no adivinas en donde trabaja.

Cindy fingió que pensaba por unos segundos. —Me rindo, ¿Donde trabaja?

—En la Wammy's House.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En la casa de los freaks? He escuchado que experimentan con los niños en ese lugar, es tétrico.

—Lo sé, yo también he escuchado muchas cosas de ese lugar, pero pueden ser sólo rumores ¿No?

—Tal vez. Como sea, hoy lo averiguaras.

Tantos rumores corrían de ese peculiar orfanato, y el que los niños jamás salieran de ese lugar sólo incrementaba las habladurías de la gente. Muchos decían que ese lugar en realidad se trataba de un psiquiátrico infantil, otros decía que se experimentaba con los niños, con la intención de probar nuevos medicamentos y quien sabe que otras tantas cosas; algunos también decían que ese orfanato era lugar para los niños superdotados de todo el mundo, y de todas las teorías, esta última era la menos aterradora para Madolin.

Se despidió de Cindy agitando su mano derecha, no sin antes quedar para tomar un café la tarde siguiente. Con muy pocas ganas de llegar a su destino, inició su camino a tan tenebroso lugar mientras pateaba una botella de plástico vacía que se encontró por el camino. ¿Qué encontraría dentro de ese orfanato? Le aterraba pensar en ello, pero si su hermana accedió a trabajar ahí, no debía ser tan malo ¿No?

Cogió el autobús, ya que el lugar se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Recargo su cabeza en la ventanilla, apreciando los establecimientos y hogares que se atravesaban por su camino. Madolin adoraba vivir en Winchester, para ella, no había mejor lugar para vivir que este. Los viejos palacios que adornaban el lugar, las casas con ese estilo antiguo, el bonito estanque y los riachuelos; se sentía con suerte por vivir en una ciudad tan hermosa, la hacía sentirse dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando bajó del autobús, lo primero que vio fue esa antigua mansión de aspecto victoriano, tan grande que ocupaba varias hectáreas de terreno. La piel se le puso de gallina. Un enorme cerco de ladrillo encerraba la mansión de las vistas curiosas, tan alto que hacía imposible la huida de los inquilinos.

Con paso lento y temeroso se acero a la caseta, donde debía registrarse para poder entrar. Le parecía innecesaria tanta seguridad, ¿Qué ocultaban? La exagerada protección sólo servía para acrecentar los rumores que de ese lugar se decían. Tan sólo eran niños, unos simples niños huérfanos, no había necesidad de tanta defensa.

El jardín delantero estaba cubierto por un pasto tan verde que asemejaba al color de sus ojos, en él se encontraban varios niños jugando, felices de la vida, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Madolin frunció el ceño, extrañada por la imagen que se reveló frente a ella; no era para nada la idea que tenía de un orfanato, mucho menos de la Wammy's House.

Cuando entró al vestíbulo, casi creyó que su mandíbula tocaría el suelo, su boca estaba totalmente abierta al igual que sus ojos. El lugar era impresionante, tan grande y bien arreglado, todo muy tecnológico, nada similar a la fachada antigua del exterior. Se sintió intimidada, tan pequeña e insignificante ante la majestuosidad del lugar.

¿Qué clase de niños vivían ahí?


End file.
